One more Night
by toolostforyou
Summary: Brian/Mackenzie, set about a week before she tells Will of their affair.


"Get over here."

"I'm busy."

"You're watching CNN and I know Will is away." She can hear the smirk and she knows that he's pleased with himself even though he lives 10 blocks away.

"One more night."

The walk takes longer than planned, she turns to walk back home several times but then she tells herself that Brian is better than an empty bed and thinking about Will.

"You took your sweet time." She moves past him and strips off her coat while toeing off her heels. "I poured some wine."

She eyes the glasses of red on the breakfast bar before her focus goes on Brian. She's not in the mood to talk or deal with his comments. Rather than touch him she starts undoing the buttons on her blouse and suddenly Brian's lips as on hers, his teeth tugging at her button lip as he makes work of unzipping her skirt.

Their clothes are left in a trail to the bed, most by the doorway where she ended up pressed against the wall rather than them carrying on to the bed until she complained about the light switch sticking into her lower back.

His cheek is now pressed against her thigh while his tongue runs across her clit. Her hips are rocking against this face and the stubble is adding just enough burn for her to know there'll be a rash in the morning. Her muscles start to contract and her thighs attempt to close around his head but his fingers press into her knees, pushing her legs up and for a moment she thinks that sums up their relationship. She wants to kill him, or at least what they have but he finds a way to keep bringing her back.

Brian tugs on her hair a little too hard, it doesn't really hurt but just pulls at her roots and a part of her thinks it didn't hurt as much when her hair was longer a few years previously. If she acts like the late twenty something she was when they first met and not the woman in her mid-thirties with a serious boyfriend, she can keep the guilt at bay for a few hours. She just needs to forgot the fact her hair needs to be three inches longer and she didn't have as many lines around her eyes from lack of sleep and stress.

But her hips keep moving over his, her hands resting on his chest. Mackenzie lets out a whimper of complain as he sits up and then forced her onto her back. She thinks her head is going to end up over the end of the mattress but she remembers it's a different bed from the one they used to share and this one seemed to involve a few extra inches.

She comes with a scream, her legs over Brian's shoulders and her back attempting to arch off the bed but he keeps her pressed down. She felt his smirk as he pressed kisses against her knees and if she had the energy she would have kicked him.

It doesn't take him long to climax and she just manages to move her legs out of the way before he bends them into a position they are not used to being in.

"Admit that was better than the night you had planned."

"Shut up."

She didn't want to admit to him that it was; left over take away, a glass of wine and an empty bed. But this was one of the moments where she didn't want to think about Will being on the other side of the country and how she would go home to voicemails from him.

Mackenzie let out a sigh as he pulled out of her and settled on the bed next to her.

She contemplated going home but that would lead to the night being as lonely as it was before. She would think about how much she was betraying Will but at the same time she couldn't stop this with Brian. Well, she could but she didn't have that sort of willpower when it came to him.

She looked over at Brian when she felt his eyes on her and it must have been obvious what she was thinking about.

"You need to sort your shit out Kenzie."

The thing in, she was sure Brian had enough ego to think she would leave Will for any sort of relationship they could form together. And maybe she didn't blame him, she turned up every time he called and she even blew off Will once to see Brian and then other times she had been late for meeting him somewhere.

She wakes up next morning to his stubble running across her ribs and then across her waist. She noticed her cell flashing on the table next to her and she reaches over to tilt the screen towards her. Most of her focus was on Brian's slow journey south of her body and the unconscious parting of her thighs.

Noticing the 2 voicemails, 5 missed calls and text on her phone, knowing most of them would be from Will. She goes to click to read the message but Brian's tongue touches her clit in just the right way and her hand instead pushes the phone off the table. She hears it shatter and in that moment thinks it's poetic.

She came to the conclusion she was telling Will this week that she's been sleeping with Brian.

"Do I have your attention now?" Her head tilts down to Brian just as he pushes two fingers into her and even if the guilt is swimming in the pit of her stomach, she's hoping an earth shattering orgasm will keep it at bay for a few more minutes.

By the next weekend, she's packing up her belongings at Will's but instead of going home she ends up at Brian's. Mascara running down her cheeks and an overnight bag full of stuff.

"He kicked me out."

Rather than saying anything, Brian pulled her into his apartment. The thing is, she can never remember him being as soft and gentle as he was for the rest of the night.


End file.
